Sadie and Anubis
by DiizGiirlJess
Summary: Do you believe of love at first sight? Well, this story is about Sadie and Anubis. Just two people that meet, become best friends, and later fall in love. Beside their differences, one being short-tempered and the other incredibly sweet, they'll make it work. (No magic) *On hold*
1. Chapter 1 Sadie

Sadie and Anubis

Chapter 1 Sadie

I woke up feeling more miserable than yesterday. It was August 27, also known as, the first day of high school. But before I go on to that, my name is Sadie Kane. I am 14 years old. I live in Houston, Texas with my mother and father, Maria and Cristian Kane. I have an older brother named Jacob. He's 15 and a sophomore at my school, which is lame by the way. We moved in to town a few months ago. My dad got a job here as a doctor, while my mom got a job as a baby-sitter to 3 years old kid named Gabriel. I think its lame, but hey, it brings food to the table.

Me, well there's not much to say. I'm 5'4, dark brown hair, light brown eyes, fun amazing, and the best person to hang around with. I like to read and write. Also I hate going shopping and makeup and all that, it's just not me. You know. Anyway, I'm smart, but I don't like to show it, especially if in a couple of minute's I'm going to be the new kid. Nobody likes a nerd, right?

I got up and dressed up casually in my purple blouse, black jeans, combat boots, and a black jacket. (No, I'm not an emo or gothic.) I went to the bathroom and did my business and went running downstairs for breakfast.

My brother had already finished his breakfast, so it only left me. My dad had left to work at 6, 50 minutes ago. He had left a note saying good luck at school and everything. (Yeah, I'll need it.) My mother had made us PB and J sandwiches and a glass of OJ for breakfast.

Between bites she asked us, "Are yall excited sweeties?"

"No", I responded honestly.

"Whatever", my brother responded.

"But it's your first day of school", She said to me

I looked up to her and said "Exactly, I'm new and I don't know anyone".

"That doesn't matter", said Jacob bored.

"You'll be fine! Now off you go, the bus will be here any minute!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Yall don't want to be late".

She kissed Jacob and me on the forehead, then handed us our lunches. We ran as fast as we could to the bus stop in the corner of out street. A few seconds later the bus showed up and we went inside. As I passed by, the kids kept murmuring about me being emo or something, but I just ignored them. I sat as far as I could from my brother and the rest of the kids, all the way on the back. My brother sat in the front not caring about anyone.

I looked out the window and said quietly, "Great, just great."


	2. Chapter 2 Anubis

Chapter 2 Anubis

I woke up early in the morning at 6 a.m. I had my cloths and my supplies ready. I changed into my black jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and my combat boots. I went to the bathroom did my business, fixed my hair, and jot ready to go. First day of high school and my dad wasn't here to see me.

See, my dad died a year ago. He died of lung cancer, and it really hurt me, but I've learned to move on. I live with my mom, her name is Clara Grace. She is a fun and sweet mother. She's all I have, no sister's or brothers. No more family other than us. We move here a year ago. We live in an apartment with 2 bedrooms. It's a great city, and now we are starting fresh.

But me, my name is Anubis Grace and I'm 14 years old. I'm 5'6; I have black hair and hazel eyes. When you ask me to describe myself I would say funny, sarcastic, and not smart or dumb. When it comes to girls, I'm like a tomb. It's like everything becomes mute and I forget who or where I am. But that's not important. I have no friends, I'm a loner.

I ran to the kitchen to eat my breakfast as fast as I could, so I wouldn't miss the bus. I sat at the dining table. A couple of seconds later, my mom came in with a plate of freshly made pancakes and syrup, with a glass of apple juice. I ate quietly, while my mother sat across staring at me. After a while, I asked "Mom, why are you staring at me?"

She started to smile and responded, "It's just your all grown up, and you're going to high school, and I know how your father's death cau-."

"I know. I better get going, I don't want to miss the bus." I said awkwardly.

"Okay.", my mom responded quietly.

I ran to the nearest bus stop at the corner, and waited for the bus. The bus arrived 5 minutes later. I walked in; to my surprise it was full of kids. They were around 14 to 16 years old. As I walked by, most of them hardly even paid me any attention. There was only one seat left and it was way in the back next to a girl. She had dark brown hair braided to one side. She had light brown eyes and she looked worried. She was pretty and I noticed we both had combat boots. I kept walking slowly, till she locked eyes with me a few seconds, then she turned away to look out the window.

I sat next to her carefully, like I might break her. I kept looking forward, and caught glimpses of her looking at me out of the corner of my eyes. I'm sure she also caught me, which made me blush a little. We sat there next to each other in silence, which was awkward, since everyone else was talking and laughing.

Finally she turned to face me and said, "Hi, I'm Sadie."

I turned to look at her. She was prettier than I thought she was. I tried to make some words some out of my mouth, but it seemed as if I was muted.

Then the bus came to a horrible stop, which almost knocked all of us out of our seats. I hadn't realized we had arrived to school. The doors of the bus flung open. I got up and tried not to turn and look at her so I wouldn't have to respond. My mouth was dry and I felt my face hot as lava. I got out and headed to my class language arts with a teacher named . I finally got the guts, and turned around to see if the girl named Sadie was still there behind me. But she wasn't. So I kept on walking.


	3. Chapter 3 Sadie

Chapter 3 Sadie

Okay, cute boys officially hate me! I mean I only said "Hi, I'm Sadie" and then I was waiting there for an answer, and what does he do, he ignores me and walks out the bus. (Jerk) He didn't even bother to at least turn around and say "Bye" or "See you", I mean nothing. The boy was cute. I loved his black hair and warm hazel brown eyes. I even saw he had the same combat boots as me (Cool!). Pffftt like I even cared. Anyways…

So I walked out the bus and went inside the school. I headed to my first class, language arts with . On the way I saw my brother Jacob, with some guy friends. (That was fast.) While I was here, being a loner with nobody. Spoke to soon because someone bumped into me from the back. I turned around to see a girl about my age.

She had blond hair braided from the sides. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she had a little few freckles around her cheeks. She was the same height as me. She had blue jeans, pink tank top, and a white jacket. She looked scared and terrified.

"I'm sorry!" she said with a squeak at the end.

"It's okay. And hi I'm Sadie Kane by the way", I responded with a smile. I held out my hand, hoping she would take it.

A couple of second went by and she finally said, "Hi, I'm Lacy Rodriguez". She started to smile and shake my hand.

"Where were you heading to?" I asked.

"Language Arts with ", she responded.

"Great! I'm heading that way as well. Do you want to go with me?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to go by myself", she responded with a little relief.

On the way to class, she told me about her and her family. Her family from her dad's side comes from Mexico and her mom's from the U.S. She's 14 as well and has a 2 year old sister named Jessie. Turns out, we both have a lot of things in common. We like riding on our bicycles, not going shopping a lot, and reading. We also both like the color purple. I also mentioned to her about me and my family. What I like and dislike.

After a lot of talking and walking, we arrived to class. We entered inside. I found about 12 to 14 kids already inside, talking among them.

"Good morning and . I'm your Language Arts and Social Studies teacher", said with a huge smile.

She was tall and slim. She hand long black straight hair over the side. She looked Hispanic and about 23 or so. She wore a white dress with black heals. The eyeliner made her brown eyes pop out beautifully.

" , Can you please take a seat in the second table on the third line", she said.

"Yes, ", said Lacy nervously.

She walked over to the empty table, were there was still missing a partner. There were 9 tables, 3 rows, 3 tables in each row and 2 people in each.

" , Can you take the third table in the second row please?" she asked nicely.

I nodded and headed to my seat. Thankfully nobody paid me any attention. As I walked slowly, I didn't recognize anyone. They all had different characteristics. A girl with light brown hair and brown eyes gave me an ughh look. And a guy with blond croppy hair and blue eyes winked at me. He was cute, no doubt about that, but I knew right away (Not my type). Some just glanced at me and turned away back to their conversations. Others didn't even bother to look.

I didn't have a partner either, which I guess was good. I sat down and took out from my backpack a notebook, pencil, and the book I had to read over the summer, called Fahrenheit 451.

I sat there waiting for class to start. Lacy kept glancing back at me nervously, but I just gave her a smile. While sat at her desk looking around excitedly. After a few minutes, she got up, and just as class was about to start, guess who walked in with another guy. (Ugh you got to be kidding me!)

Everyone came to silence. They were all staring at the two of them who were late.

looked over at them and said "Glad you could make it Mr. Grace and Mr. Valdez".


	4. Chapter 4 Anubis

Chapter 4 Anubis

After I turned around to see if the girl was still there, I headed to my next class, L.A. I went inside the school, and just as I was going to make a right turn, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see the vice principal. She was tall and slim. She had brown hair and a pretty blue dress with white heals.

"Mr. Grace, the principal would like to speak with you after you go to class", she said with a smile.

"Um, yes Ms. Villela", I responded nervously.

Then she asked, "You know the way, right?"

"Yes Ms. Villela" I said calmly.

And with that, she turned and went inside a classroom. I walked back to front of the school, were the first door you could see, was the principals. I sat in the bench just outside the door on the side. I placed my backpack on the floor. Next to me, sat a guy with his headphones on. He looked like my age, but a little taller. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was tan and muscular. He wore a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and white jordans. He had. That mischievous smile made you not trust him.

Then he turned and looked at me "You're not in trouble", he said, with that mischievous smile that made me question whether or not to trust him.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Good to know".

"I overheard the principal telling the vice principal that your mom-" he stopped and asked, "Your Anubis Grace, right?"

I nodded.

"She called wanting to let you know that she couldn't pick you up, and to walk home", he continued.

"Oh, okay thanks", I said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. I'm Anthony Valdez by the way", he said and held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it and was about to say something when the door opened.

"Hello Mr. Grace", the principal said.

She was a little short and chubby. She had blond curly hair and hazel eyes like mine. She had a huge smile side to side.

"Good morning Ms. Carter", I said respectfully.

"I called you because your mom wanted you to know, that she couldn't pick you up, and to take the bus home", she said.

Then I said "Okay, thank you Ms. Carter."

"You can go back to class", she told me. Then she turned to see Anthony, "Oh, and Mr. Valdez, you can go with him since you both have the same classes".

"Sure", Anthony responded.

And with that, she went back inside. I turned to see Anthony, who got up, and gestured for me to go with him; I grabbed my backpack and followed.

After walking for a few steps I asked, "So you're a freshman?"

He nodded and took off his headphones and put them away I his pocket. "I'm 15. You seem cool to hang around with"' he said. "Got any friends? He continued.

"No", I responded honestly.

"Good, because you got one here", he said with that smile that now seemed friendly. I smiled back.

Thank gods! At least I got s friend now, so I won't have to be alone. We walked to the classroom 8B, and walked in just as the teacher was about to start class.

She looked over at us and said "Glad you could make it Mr. Grace and Valdez".

Then Anthony said, "Sorry, we had to pass by the principal's office first."

I glanced at everyone and found they had their eyes on us. A girl with light brown hair and eyes winked at me with a smile. She was pretty, but she seemed mean, so no. I wanted to run out the door and never come back.

She raised an eyebrow and told us "Fair enough. Mr. Valdez could you please sit next to Lacy?" "Lacy, could you please raise your hand?" she continued.

Slowly, a girl with blond curly hair braided on the sides raised her hand. Was it just me, or did Anthony smile at her and made her blush? Anthony then walked over to his desk next to Lacy. Then I looked over to the left and saw the girl in the bus named Sadie. My eyes widened and quickly looked back at Ms. Cerro.

"Mr. Grace, could you please sit next to Sadie?" then continued "Sadie can you-"

Sadie raised her hand and lowered it quickly. Omg! I thought. My heart started rising and my hands started sweating a lot. She looked at me once more but this time with distaste. Then she turned and started looking at her notebook. I walked over to her and sat. I slowly put out my notebook and some pens.

Then Ms. Cerro said, "Okay class, remember that book I assigned you to read over the summer? I want you to write a summary on the first 2 chapters. I want you to work in partners with the person next to you and turn it in the paper to me after class".

She turned to her desk and started writing. Great I thought, now we have to work in partners. I took out the book from my backpack and placed it on my desk. Can I get run by an 18 wheeler now?


	5. Chapter 5 Sadie

Chapter 5 Sadie

This just gets better and better. Now, the jerk that left me without knowing his name was here next to me. I felt angry and frustrated. I kept glancing at him, waiting for him to have the guts to say something. Ugh if we weren't at school I would have smacked him hard.

He cleared his mouth, "Um... do you read the first chapter and I read the second?" he said not meeting my eyes.

"Really, that's what you wanted to say?" I said rolling my eyes.

He meets my eyes then opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"Well? How about telling me your name? Or are you going to rudely walk away ignoring me again?" I exclaimed mad.

It took him a few seconds, until he managed to say, "Um, I'm really sorry about that. It's just that..."

He looked away to his desk. He looked hurt and terribly sorry. I started feeling bad for him; maybe I was a little too harsh. I was about to say something when he said...

"It's just that I got a little shy when I looked at you. I didn't mean to rudely walk away. I'm sorry", he said embarrassed. Then I noticed he started to blush, which made me blush a little.

Then I said, "Hey, I'm sorry too, I really am. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Then I looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile. He looked up at me and slowly began to smile.

"I'm Anubis Grace. Nice to meet you Sadie." he said.

"Nice to meet you too Anubis", I said. Then I held out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it as if to decide whether or not to take it. Finally he shook it. I felt a spark go up my spine and a in my stomach. I felt him tense a little too. For a few seconds we stood there, still holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. He looked so cute.

He finally released my hand gently. I almost felt bad and got tempted to take it back. "Yeah, um, I'll read the first chapter", I blurted out.

He nodded and we started reading. He kept glancing at me, and I kept glancing at him. I couldn't help notice that his hazel eyes and smile were beautiful. It was as if I was left in boy land with beautiful raindrops falling- What am I saying? Okay, I cannot fall in love. No, no it's just wrong. I early know him, maybe if I learn more about him. But for now, we will be just friends. But that spark feeling… I never felt anything like it before.

The day went by. We went to Mr. Burns for math and science. Thank gods, during this class we could choose our own partners. I sat with Lacy at the desk in the back of Anubis and Anthony. Lacy kept talking to me about how Anthony was hot and charming. She also told me that Anthony asked her on a date to the movies. Then after that, I lost concentration. Once in a while, Anubis would turn around and smile softly. Which made me blush and I'd just look away till he wasn't looking.

"Ahhhh, I see what's going on!" Lacy said looking back and forth at Anubis and I. Then let out a small squeal.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said nervously.

"I bet you you didn't hear a word I just said, because you kept staring at Anubis."' she said with an eye brow up.

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed trying to be mad.

"Yeah, you are..." she responded looking at me in the eyes.

And with that, I got muted. I didn't know what to say or do. If I acted dramatic, she would know. But if I said no calmly, she would know I'm lying. So I thought what the heck!

"Okay yes", I said rolling my eyes.

She gave me an _I told you so_ look and then kept on talking about Anthony. I mean yeah, he's cute but he seemed different in some way. He also had that mischievous look that made me want to watch my back. But he seemed harmless. So I just kept on looking at Anubis till he turned around again.


	6. Chapter 6 Anubis

Chapter 6 Anubis

Okay, she wasn't as bad as I thought. I thought she was going to scream and punch my guts. I could see so many rage in her eyes. Well at least she apologized; I mean, it wasn't my entire fault. When I shook her hand it was as if I couldn't let go. It was soft and cold. While mine was warm and I bet really sweaty. Her light brown eyes looking into my hazel eyes.

After , class we went to Mr. Burn's. I was sitting with Anthony in the front desk; Lacy and Sadie were in the back. Once in a while I would turn around and smile. Most of the time, I would find her already smiling at me warmly. She looked cute with some of her hair covering her eyes. It was a weird feeling I got in my guts. But I mean, I barely even knew her and I already have these feeling for her?

Meanwhile Anthony was talking to me about how Lacy was pretty and funny. He told me that he asked her on a date, today, after school to the movies. They made a nice couple thought.

Then he asked me a question that caught off guard, "What do you think Sadie?"

I thought for a moment, then answered "Well, she's a nice friend".

"No, I mean, as more than a friend?" he restated.

"Well…I mean I guess I would like to be more than friends, but not so soon." I said.

Then he shook his head in disbelief and said, "Well, if I were you I wouldn't wait. I heard Dany likes Sadie too."

I let that sink in. Okay maybe I shouldn't take it slow or too fast. I don't even know her that much anyway. But maybe I shouldn't take my chances, I'm sure I would regret it.

"Anyway is Sadie doesn't work out there's someone else", he said.

"Who is it?" I asked instantly.

He looked at me funny and said, "You'll find out soon."

After class we went to lunch. I sat alone because Anthony went to go sit with Lacy. I opened my lunch bag. It was filled with an apple PB&J sandwich, juice box, and a bag of chips. I was about to bite my sandwich, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Sadie with a smile.

"Hey, I figured you'd be sitting alone today. Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" I said. She sat down. "How'd you know? Have you been spying on me?" I asked with an eyebrow up.

She blushed and looked away from me. I kept staring at her waiting for an answer, but she just shifted uncomfortably. I had a sensation that she might get up and leave so I said quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", I said with an apologetic smile.

She looked up and said, "No, that's okay. Umm… Lacy told me that Anthony was going to sit with her for lunch."

I nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"So, I figured you'd be alone. And I would be too, so I decided to sit with you", she continued with a smile.

"Oh, okay", I responded.

She took a bite from her sandwich and said, "Your 14, right?"

"Yeah, I turn 15 in two days", I said taking a sip of my juice box.

"Really, I turn in about a week!" she said with little pieces of bread on her pink lips, which made her look cute.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind", I said with a wink.

She blushed and said "So will I. Looks like-"

A girl with blond hair and dark eyes walked in front of me. She licked her lips and smiled. I was too shocked to even say anything. I think her name was Stephanie…. Jordan? I turned to see Sadie. She looked like she was ready for round 1.

Sadie POV

(Instantly, I knew I was going to hate this girl. Who did she think she was to walk up here and act all slutty? I felt like getting up and smacking in the face. Anubis looked shocked, which made me madder.)

Anubis POV

"Anubis, right?" Stephanie said all innocent.

First of all how did she know my name? Then something hit me. The way she acted… like she liked me. This is the girl Anthony told me I would find out of. Well, she definitely isn't my type.

I nodded and tried to smile.

"Do you want to ditch _her, _and walk with me back to class?" she asked smiling.

I glanced at Sadie and thought _strike 2. _Now she definitely was going to punch her hard.

I looked back at Stephanie and said "Sorry, but I think I'm going to stick with Sadie."

She took a glance at Sadie and said "Fine". With that she turned around and walked away.

I turned to look at Sadie who looked shocked by what I just said. She kept looking to were Stephanie took off. Slowly she calmed down and turned to look at me. I felt more comfortable. Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked.

"What? Oh, you mean about sticking with you?" I asked surprised by her question.

She looked away and nodded.

I got up and went to sit next to her. She turned to look at me with sad eyes. I don't know if it was an impulse, or just being friendly but I hugged her. Slowly she hugged me back. I felt a warm shiver go up my spine.

Then I said, "Sadie, of course I would prefer to stick with you. You're an awesome person."

She pulled away and quick kissed me on my right cheek.

"Looks like our next class starts in about 5 minutes. We should get going." she said. She got up and grabbed her lunch. She was about to turn around when I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Would it be okay if I walk with you to your house?" I blurted out.

She stood there for about 3 heart beats looking at me and finally said "I take the bus, but that would be a better offer." And with that, she smiled and left.

I stood there still letting that sink in. _She agreed?_ I thought in shook.


	7. Chapter 7 Sadie

**I am so sorry for not updating for almost a month ! Don't scream at me i had my reasons ! I had to start high school and i was working on my 15. But its over now, so im going to be updating every week. Sometimes ill take a little longer but I WILL UPDATE PINKY PROMISE ! So carry on ! (:**

* * *

Chapter 7 Sadie

Okay, so he asked me if he could walk with me home… Omg! I still can't believe it. But what about my brother? Nahh, he probably wouldn't care. Besides, it's not like I have to take the bus. I'll just tell my parents that I missed it, because I staid bask asking my teacher some questions. Yeah, I'll say that. I also made a note in mind that his birthday was in 2 days, since I have in mind to give him something.

Anyway, my next class was back to Ms. Cerro. Sadly during Social Studies we didn't have to sit with our partners again. I looked over at Anubis and he smiled. How can I feel like this for someone in one day?

An hour and a half went by and we got dismissed. Lacy told me "See you tomorrow" then left in a hurry. Probably to go see Anthony I thought. Anubis was already outside waiting for me, and I didn't see Anthony anywhere anyway. I walked over to Anubis, who was standing right next to the school bus that I was supposed to take. I stood next to him and looked over and noticed that my brother wasn't inside yet. Weird, I thought.

"You don't have to go with me.", Anubis said calmly. I could hint sadness for a second in his voice.

I looked over at him and said, "No, its okay. I just didn't see my brother inside the bus."

"You want to wait on him?" he asked.

"That's sweet of you, but no, I'm alright", I said simply and started walking.

We walked two blocks in silence. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes. I caught a hint or red in his cheeks. God he looks cute!

Then I finally said, "You don't talk much do you?"

"What about you?", he retorted.

"You got a point. Anyway, tell me about yourself", I said taking an interest at the sidewalk.

"There's not much to say. I'm… funny, playful, really smart, and available", he said with a wink.

I giggled and said, "Okay? I meant as in your family."

"Oh, well… I'm an only child. I live with my mom. I have no family other than her. And my dad died of lung cancer a year ago", he said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. With you, I don't know. I just don't care mentioning it", he said.

"Oh", then I looked at him and smiled.

"What about you Ms. Kane?" he asked with a playful smile.

"I'm not an only child. I have a brother named Jacob. I live with my mom and dad, Maria and Christian Kane. I don't like shopping or the color pink at all. I'm way smarter and I also happen to be available" I said with a small chuckle.

"Hmmm, really?" he asked mischievously.

* * *

**This will continue in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8 Anubis

**Continue reading dont mind me...**

* * *

Chapter 8 Anubis

She nodded and started laughing. She looked so cute when she laughed. She stopped just as we made a right turn. She led me to her house. It looked like a three bedroom condo. She walked up the stairs and stopped at the front door and turned to look at me. She frowned and saw a blue car.

"That's weird. My dad doesn't get here till 8 o'clock…" she said.

"Maybe he got out early?" I responded.

She turned her gaze back at me and let out a sight. Then said, "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for walking with me home."

"You're welcome", I told her smiling. I could feel my cheeks getting red and hot.

She was about to turn back to the door but hesitated. She ran back to me and hugged me. Maybe it was an impulse because it seemed like a last minute choice. I felt a shiver go down my spine and my cheeks got redder. Instantly I hugged her back and held her tightly to me, not wanting to let her go.

She looked up, still in my arms and said smiling, "Thank you again."

Her cheeks had a hint of red. Before she could let me react and respond she moved away, and went back up the stairs. She waved and went inside. I stood there close to a bench still trying to analyze what just happened.

* * *

**Good? Anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask me. And umm... Ill update another chapter tomorrow or Thursday, its going to be good ! I cant wait ! Now review please or i will not update it till Saturday ... j/k ... No Im Serious... j/k.  
**

**My Birthday is Next Saturday (Sept. 15) so dont forget ! I turn 15 even thought i already had my 15 but yeah ! (;**


	9. Chapter 9 Sadie

Chapter 9 Sadie

I walked inside, feeling like melted ice. I still couldn't believe that I had let my body take over. His warm skin made me tingle in excitement. Sure, I had had minor relationships before him, but none of the boys made me feel the way he did. Those beautiful warm hazel brown eyes. His black hair that sometimes fell over his eyes made me lose my breath and make my heart race… God I was losing it.

Once I zapped back to reality, I looked around and said "Mom!" no response. "Mom, where are you!" I yelled again.

I started to look around the house but nothing. Then I heard a chair slam into the floor.

"I-Im here-e!" she exclaimed sounding like she was crying.

I ran towards the kitchen and said "Mom? Are you-""Mom!" I ran toward her. She was sitting in the corner with her eyes red, and a lot of tears coming down her cheeks. Her hair in a messy bun and her clothes' tattered up and messy. I could see her eye shadow and eyeliner spreaded around her cheeks.

"What's wrong? What happened? Mom answer me!" I exclaimed worried sick.

"J-Jacob… he-", she stopped herself and more tears streamed down her eyes. She started sobbing even more loud.

"Jacob? Mom, tell me something didn't happen to Jacob!" I said.

She didn't dare look at me. That's when I confirmed my suspicion. "Mom, tell me nothing happened to Jacob!" I said more demanding.

"I can't tell you that", she said finally looking into my eyes. I saw sadness and honesty. Instantly I knew she was serious. I felt myself slowly starting to break down. My body feely numb and my knees stated bending. Tears started building up, but I didn't dare let them out just yet. I blinked my tears back and took a deep breath.

"What, what happened?" I said slowly, trying to hide my cracking voice.

She looked at me and said…


	10. Chapter 9 Sadie Part 2

**Whoot whoot ! Part 2 is up ! The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Tomorrow is my Birthday ! Hope yall like it !**

* * *

Chapter 9 Part 2

She looked at me and said "Earlier today at 1p.m, I received a call from school saying that Jacob was seen snuck out from school during lunch with his friends, and didn't come back." She paused and looked back at me and continued "Then… like, like an hour later or so, the cops came to the door and said that…that…" Even more tears came streaming down her face.

"Then what Mom! What did they say?" I exclaimed.

"They…they said that he was shot and found dead with two other friends by a gasoline store! They were all dead but he was cut really bad by his neck!" she blurted out quickly and burst out into tears again.

My eyes got wide. No! No! Jacob can't be dead he just can't! I… wait a minute. That's why he wasn't in the bus! Maybe I could have found out and tried to find him. I had the chance! Now Jacob is dead and it's my entire fault! He's…he's…

"No," I screamed.

I dropped all my stuff and ran out the kitchen. I heard my mom screaming my name, but I didn't care. All I did was kept on running. I went toward the door and stepped outside, hoping to find the one person I wanted to be with at this moment.

I slammed the door open and went out. I looked on both sides and didn't find anyone. I went to the corner and looked to the right. There he was about to turn his street.

"Anubis!" I yelled running to him. Tears started filling my eyes that all I could see was a very blurry Anubis. Relief and sadness filled my chest.

He turned around and as soon as he saw me, he widened his eyes. He instantly dropped his backpack close to the bench by his side and held out his arms. I ran faster than I could ever think of and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Warm filled my body and I started to sob harder than ever. Instantly he tightened his grip around my waist. My body pressed against his with my cheek in his chest.

"What's wrong Sadie?" he asked softly. He placed his thumb on my chin and lifted my head slowly.'

"My…my brother…" I started crying more. Remembering the words my mother had said. Thinking that I would never see my brother again, and that I could have had the chance to save him. I could feel his grip softening. I looked up at him.

"Let's sit on the bench, okay? Calm down, and if you can, you can explain it to me more easily" he said with a sad smile.

I nodded and sat next to him. He still had his hands around me, while I still had my hand around his warm waist. I placed my head on his chest and tried to calm down before speaking.

"Remember how I mentioned that I didn't see my brother in the bus?" he nodded, listening carefully. Looking at me with those warm eyes that send a shiver down my spine, and gave me the courage to speak clearly.

"Well, it turns out that earlier today at 1p.m, they called my mom saying that Jacob was seen snuck out from school during lunch with his friends, and didn't come back." I took another deep breath and continued before he said something.

"Then like an hour later or so, the cops came to the door and said that…that he was shot and found dead with two other friends by a gasoline store. They were all dead but he was cut really bad by his neck."

I looked back down and asked with guilt, "You know what's worst?"

"Sadie, you don't have to-"

"That I knew he wasn't there in the bus and… and I could've helped him! I could've done something, but I didn't! It's my entire fault!" I screamed.

I moved out of his grip so quickly that his arm hit the bench. I looked back down and looked away from him.

"Sadie?" Anubis asked with concern. He moved in to put me in his arms around me, but I yanked his hand away and moved away more.

"Sadie! Look at me." He said more loudly. I kept my face away from him and ignored him.

He moved to quickly that I didn't see him move. He cupped my face and made me look at him holding his grip tightly. His beautiful warm eyes looking straight into mine. His soft and good looking lips only centimeters away.

"Sadie, this wasn't your fault! By then, he was already dead. You wouldn't have known and I'm sorry to say but… it would have been already too late. It wasn't your fault!" he told me seriously.

We stood in silence, leaving time for it to sink in. We looked into each other's eyes. He grabbed my left hand softly and we laced our fingers together. Warm spread trough me and I felt a tingly sensation in my stomach. I felt my face heat up instantly and caught a glimpse of red in his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned in… two inches…. one inch away from my lips. I slowly started to close my eyes swaying. Then, just as we were about to kiss, someone yelled my name.

"Sadie! Where are you!" the voice said. "Sadie!"

I moved away and he looked around finding the source. The voice got closer until I noticed it was my mom. Anubis turned, but didn't say anything.

"I… I think that's my mom, I have to go. I wouldn't want her to worry about me" I said starting to worry.

Anubis turned back to me and said with a bit disappointment, "Oh, that's fine go ahead."

I nodded and got up, so did he. I smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, very dangerously close to his lips. He smiled and blushed. Gosh, I loved it when he did that. And I cannot believe I just did that!

"Thank you, for everything", I said smiling shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded and with his thumb he cleaned my tears that were dry in my cheeks. "Bye Sadie", he said simply.

"Bye", I said and gave him a quick hug. I turned around and left running to see my mom outside the house looking around worried.

I went to hug her and said, "I'm sorry mom. Everything will work out"

"I know Sadie. I know", she said cleaning the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**I'm so excited, im turning 15 on September 15 ! Weird... Anyways im going to be writing a new story by the time i get to like chapter 17 or 20 ! But i dont know about what yet so i was thinking of asking you guys... but yall have to vote.**

**These are my couples :**

**Jason and Piper**

**Leo and Piper**

**Percy and Annabeth**

**Nico and some girl (LOL)**

**Frank and Hazel **

**Leo and Hazel**

**Piper and some boy**

**And dont forget to review ! And you can vote twice, you have till Chapter 1,5 and you can vote again for every new chapter updated !**

**VOTE AWAY ! (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yes i know i know ... i haven't updated in ... 3 months. i really am sorry but i will continue with the story now. See i've been busy with high school, family problems, then my charger for my comp. broke and i asked my dad to buy me one and he never did.**

**i know these reasons arent enough and i accept responsibility. But i haven't forgotten about my story... So tomorrow i will be updating 2 or 3 chapters and ill keep going till its over.**

**So stay in touch with me and well keep voting for me to write another story later on.**


End file.
